Merry Christmas, My Love
by RollerKitty
Summary: Sonic and Amy have always had their little fights, but when Amy demands a divorce a week before Christmas, Sonic finds himself heartbroken. With the help of Knuckles, Tails, and even Shadow, Sonic finds what true love means and learns from his five year old son, that Christmas is about family and family is about love and TRUST.
1. Chapter 1

"Well I officially hate you Sonic!"

"Amy, just hear me out.."

**T'was a week before Christmas, when all through the house…**

**Green eyes were glaring, a mallet at pounce**

"Hear you out?! Why don't you hear me out and GET OUT!"

"Ugh, not this again. It's my house, remember?"

**The tree was in the chimney without care**

**In my hopes that a firetruck will soon be here**

"Grrr... Why where you with Sally Acorn?!"

"It's complicated.."

**Poor Zeke is probably scared, hiding under the bed**

**With visions of Mommy killing Daddy in his head.**

At that moment both Amy and Sonic glared at Knuckles, who was sitting on their couch. "SHUT UP, KNUCKLEHEAD."

Knuckles, slightly drunk, fell sideways laughing.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at Sonic. "It's complicated, huh?"

Sonic gave her a tired look and sighed, "Yes.."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Well," she said her voice pitching and cracking "You wanna know what else is complicated?"

"What is it, Amy?' Sonic said tired of the argument. It wasn't any of Amy's business about him and Sally. He didn't hound her about staying out last with Knuckles, because they were best friends and he didn't mind.

Amy held something out to him and he showed his palm to her. She dropped a diamond ring in his hand.

"You and me." She answered.

Knuckles propped himself up, now knowing that this wasn't some petty couples' fight, but was something that couldn't be fixed with a few kisses and hugs and heated hours in bed. This was becoming too serious.

"A-" Sonic started but Knuckles cut him off before anymore damage could be done.

"Amy put on your coat, and call Rouge. I'll go get Zeke."

Sonic threw a panic glace at him. He glared at Sonic and shook his head. It's not that he wanted to take away the guy's kid, but if he left him here, Amy would be using that mallet on him next.

Knuckle quietly entered Zeke's room. He was right. A head full of light blue quills came popping out from under the bed.

"Is he dead? Did Mommy kill him? Did she really kill Daddy?" He asked Knuckles with big green eyes.

"No. He's still breathing." Knuckles sat down on the floor in front of Zeke. "Now can you come out from under there and put your coat and shoes on for me?"

"Okay, Uncle Knuckles." Zeke crawled from under the bed and ran to his closet, as Knuckles searched the boy's dressers for a week worth of clothes. He sighed at the situation at hand.

"Why are you two always fighting?" He said towards Amy and Sonic, but only to himself.

"I done." Knuckles turned to see Zeke in a huge bubble jacket and his shoes untied and on the wrong feet.

He chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's quills.

_I just hope this doesn't effect Zeke..._

* * *

**Hi! Kitty here! **

**Just a quick holiday story(first one :D).**

** I'm not really a fan of Sonamy, but I thought this would be cute(when it's finished). This might not be finished before Christmas, but ah well. **

**HEADS UP: Zeke's(new oc) characteristics are similar to Silver's. **

**R&R *bows* Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?" I heard Zeke ask Knuckles for the tenth time.

And he replied with the same answer: "Aunt Rouge's."

"Oh," Zeke said lowly. I watched him make a tensed, concentrated look on his face, as if he were struggling with his words. Or maybe he didn't quite know what to say. Then he looked up at me from Knuckles lap, as they were sitting on a couch across from me.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked and laughed a little when his face twisted from the 'girly' nickname.

"Where's Daddy?" I stopped laughing.

I was so angry at Sonic, that I wasn't thinking about how this would affect Zeke.

"He's... He's probably home, sleeping." I told him, trying to show a sweet smile.

"Oh," He replied, almost a whisper.

I caught Knuckles's eyes and silent begged for help.

He understood. He stood, throwing Zeke playfully over his shoulder and roaring loudly while he tickled his sides.

Zeke's laughter overpowered Knuckles dulling roars,and as Knuckles carried him off I heard him ask, "Let's go make some hot chocolate. Then, do you wanna go play with your Aunt's jewels?"

Zeke face brightened "Yea!"

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Amy looked up from her still full mug of hot coco, which was, now, probably as cold as the air outside.

"Yea," I sighed and sat beside her, racking my hand through my dreadlocks. My slight drunkenness had left me with a fuzzy headache, "Out like a light."

She nodded and looked back down into the mug. "Sonic called." She said. "Again"

I knew she probably didn't answer, but I still asked, "What did he say?"

She set the mug down on the table, "He asked if Zeke was okay."

I raised a brow, "Is that it?"

"And he wants to talk, about my request of a divorce."

There, that sounds believable. Even if Amy and Sonic fought for every hour of every day of every year, I knew for sure that these two where very much in love with each other. More then Rouge loved her diamonds.

Speaking of which, I now own another scar. I didn't think she'd come home so early.

I sighed again thinking back to the situation at hand, this will be a long and painful week.

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
